poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The pets learn about the convention
This is how the opening and where the Pets learning about the convention goes in The Littlest Pet Shop Pets Save The Wonder Pets. film begins with the "Nick Jr." logo, followed by the "Hasbro" logo then shows the LPS gang watching The Wonder Pets Wonder Pets: TV Wonder Pets! Wonder Pets! We found a way! To help a friend and save the day! Ming-Ming: (on TV) We're not too big. Tuck: (on TV) And we're not too tough. Wonder Pets: TV But when we work together, we got the right stuff! Go Wonder Pets! YAY!!! the tv we see the Wonder Pets return to their school and then Linny lands in her cage, and then winks at the audience as the credits play then view the PLS gang (who are wearing Wonder Pet capes) Sunil Nevla: Go Wonder Pets! Minka Mark: Yay! Penny Ling: a yellow cape Come on, Wonder Pets! There might be animal in trouble! Pepper Clark: a green cape To the rescue! then look out the window see Brian sunbathing and there is a toy cat on a tree above him Sunil Nevla: Oh dear! There's a kitten stuck on a broken branch! Vinnie Terrio: And the branch is above Brian! Brian: Winter Wrap up! Winter Wrap up! Cause tomorrow spring is here! Zoe Trent: Let's save the kitten! move in and the go behind the tree Brian: his shades and looks around and then puts them back down Hmm. Russell Ferguson: Think, guys! How can we get the kitten down from the tree before the branch breaks off? Pepper Clark: Get a ladder. Sunil Nevla: Too late, by the time we bring back a ladder and then get up there, the kitten will be down here. Minka Mark: Hmmm. I got an idea! Me and Penny can climb up the tree and then Penny can lower me down, I can grab the kitten from the branch! climbing Penny Ling: to climb the tree too climb up the higher branch and then Peny lowers Minka down by her tail Minka Mark: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. kitten comes Minka Mark: It's okay, I've got you. the branch under Penny Ling starts to creek and then bend down. And soon Penny Ling starts to slide off Penny Ling: Oh dear. Faster, Minka! This branch can't hold us forever! then starts to slide down Minka Mark: Oh no. slide off the branch Penny and Minka: DAAAAAHHH!!!! they bounce off of Brian's stomach and onto the ground Brian: they bounce off his stomach GAH!! Penny, Minka! What are you doing?! Minka Mark: We're trying to save that Kitten stuck in the branch! Brian: You got my head! Pepper Clark: This is bad, we can't get a ladder. And that idea didn't work! And we still didn't save the kitten! Vinnie Terrio: What would the real Wonder Pets do? Mucker: Why don't you ask them yourselves? Zoe Trent: How can we? They're on TV. Steam Mech: Didn't you hear? The Wonder Pets themselves are coming here to appear at a convention in the city on this upcoming weekend. Steam Excavator: a flyer it says so right here. Russell Ferguson: reading "Including Special Guests: The Wonder Pets" Oh, my gosh! They're coming! Minka Mark: They're coming here?! cheering while doing Monkey sounds Penny Ling: Now, all we have to do is get some tickets to this convention. Twilight: Actually, Princess Celestia took care of that. then takes out several tickets and gives them one of each Zoe Trent: {squeals] We'll get to meet the Wonder Pets in person! again and then faints Brian: Get real guys. a towel around him They're just kids from a kids show that don't beat up crime. Vinnie Terrio: But they do save animals! Penny Ling: And not all heroes fight crime! Brian: Yeah, that's the point, where's the bad guys?! Penny Ling: If Wonder Petes beat up crime, would they do this? him with her claws Brian: Oh! Ow. Pepper Clark: Or this!? him Brian: Hmmmmmmmmmmm!!!! Russell Ferguson: Or how about this?! Brian: That's quite enough guys! Sunil Nevla: Actually, there was one bad guy in the show once. Vinnie Terrio: That's right! There was the Big Bad Wolf from, "Save the 3 Little Pigs!" He tried to eat the Wonder Pets in it. Minka Mark: Don't forget he returned in "Save Little Red riding Hood!" Sweetie Belle: You guys must know alot about the Wonder Pets. Vinnie Terrio: Sweetie Belle, we're all about the Wonder Pets! Minka Mark: Just come into this closet and see for yourself! the closet, we see tons of Wonder Pets merchandise Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Cool! Applejack: Look at all of this merchandise! You guys have everything! Penny Ling: Ever since, we first saw the show, we've been collecting the merchandise for a long time! Blythe Baxter: Never expected this. Rainbow: They like the show that much? Blythe Baxter: Yeah, I often hear them cheering for the Wonder Pets from up in my room. Rarity: Really? Blythe Baxter: Yeah. Brian: Talk about Wonder Peter geeks. Fluttershy: Brian, do you to be that way? The pets really love this show. Can't you see that? Brian: Not me. I find it for kindergarteners. Pepper Clark: Well, that's just fine with me. in a corner we see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara: So, those super hero pets are coming here? This could be interesting. and Silver Spoon then leave the corner as they think of an evil plan. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts